Rintarou
Rintarou is the leader of Jurren Village which the Ogame School uses to train. Appearance Rintarou is a average adult with slicked back blonde hair. He wears dark colored jacket with the Ogame School symbal on the back and both sides of the open jacket, yellow kimono, over a black one under neath, a black sash, and sandals. Personality Apparently, Rinatrou sports a rather goofy and funny personality, often joking and laughing, even during training. However, he can also be very serious and stern when he has to, usuallly when he's fighting someone seriously. History Rintarou was born in Holland where he, some time in the past, embarked on a ship but ended up on the shore of Unabara because of a shipwreck. He met Jinsuke Kurogane when he was younger, who apparently saved his life. Later he had three children with a woman from Unabara, and became the head of the Juuren Village where he trained many people under Jinsuke's lead, including Iori and Shin. Plot Juuren Village Arc Rintarou first appear with his daughters, telling them about how the Ogame School rarely comes to the village and that they should be returning to Juuren Village soon. Later, he appears outside the village looking for Yumeji, who has runned into the Ogame School. After finding his daughter with the Ogame School, he notices Shin, Iori, and Kamedenbou and gets excited after seeing them. He then introduces himself and his duaghter, and then asks who then new ones are. After listening to who the new ones are, He then guides then to Juuren Village. While guiding them through a tunnel, He tells them how he came to live in Juuren Village when Gama asks him why he is their. After getting to Juuren Village, he introducces his other daughter Mika to them along with Kawasaki and Shimoda. He then tells Gama and Zenmaru to rest for 5 days before training, but Gama doesn't agree. He then shows Gama how weak he is and then tells Gama that he would die if he doesn't rest before the training. When Gama then breaks down and says that he wants to get stronger, which Rintarou tells him that he will get stronger. Five days later Rintarou is in the dojo infront of Gama and Zenmaru, asking if they are ready which they say yes. He then tells them wha the training is and that they won't be able to land a blow on him unless they both attack them, which makes Gama and Zenmaru angry. When then training begins, he easily dodges all of Gama and Zenmaru's attacks, and easily hits them. He then dodges Gama's fastest technique and then compliments Gama for the techniques. After a day of training, he tells them what they will need to do in order to land a blow. After days of training, he recieves a lesson from Gama and Zenmaru saying that they will train by themselves. A month later Rintarou is waiting in the dojo, when Gama and Zenmaru show up ready to finish their training. Rintaoru then tells them to come, which Gama says that they will fight one at a time. He then notices that sometime is different about Gama and takes a stance. He is then shocked by Gama's attacks and says that Gama has gotten more formidable. He then decides to attack, which he easily loises his sword and Gama lands a blow. He then thinks about how amazing Gama is and then two days later Zenmaru lands a blow. He then tells Shimoda to tells Kashitarou to get ready for the next part of the training. He then tells Gama and Zenmaru that he will train them until Kashitarou is ready and then tells Iori that he has business with Shin. The next day, Rintarou is with Kamedenbou informing him that Iori and Shin are fighting to see who will be the next leader of the Ogame School. Later after Kamedenbou stops the fighting, he attend the meeting to decide who will be the next leader of the Ogame School. The next day, Rintarou is infornt of the mountain and tell Gama and Zenmaru that they will get stronger with Kashitarou's help, if he will like them, which Gama and Zenmaru then head up the mountain. Iori Invasion Arc Days later Rintarou is with Kamedenbou discussing the letter that Iori had sent and that Iori had bought them some time to train. Year Later Arc A year later, Rintarou is with Kamedenbou when Shimoda informs them that Gama and Zenmaru will be coming down the mountain. When Kamedenbou wonders about how strong Gama and Zenmaru has gotten, which he tells him that Kashitarou hasn't come down from the mountain once this past year and that means that Gama and Zenmaru is doing fine. He then talks with Kamedenbou about how they can't lose, which then they notices that they are soldiers outside. While Kamedenbou deals with the soldiers outside, he is ambushed by Nishio and wounded. He then watches as Kamedenbou kills Nishio and notices the technique that Kamedenbou used to do it. He is then shocked when Kamdenbou throws his sword at a Muhou soldier that is hiding on a tree. He then listens as Tsuchiryuu introduces himself and informs them that Jinsuke is coming. Days later after Jinsuke's visit, Rintarou makes a plan to assualt the Muhou School along with the rest. 47 Corps Arc The next day Rintarou is at the front gate along with everyone else to bid Gama, Zenmaru, Shin, and Kashitarou farewell. He then tells Gama, Zenmaru, and Shin to return safely, and for Kashitarou to not get in their way. He then bids then farewell when Shin, Zenmaru, Gama, and Kashitarou leave. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc Days later, Rintarou is sitting out thinking about Kashitarou when his daughters meet with him. When Mika asks why he didn't stop Kashitarou from going, he tells them that he did try but Kashitarou still went. He then explains to Mika and Yumeji that Kashitarou has spent years training alone, and that Kashitarou must have been happy when Zenmaru and Gama appeared before him for training. He also tells his daughters that Kashitarou went with the others to help out his friends. Conclusion Arc Days later after everyone returns, Rintarou is with Zenmaru watching Shinnojou train Masato and Kosaburo and comments about how Shin is getting into the training. When Zenmaru asks where Kashitarou is, he tells Zenmaru that Kashitarou is in his room, working on advancing the Ogame School techniques. He then asks what Zenmaru plans to do, and then listens as Zenmaru tells him. Abilities He is a skilled individual and has a knowledge of "presence" it has been stated that in his trainings students aim to score a point on him this task took Iori and Shin-san a total of 79 days which was the record until Gama bested this setting a new record of 76 days while Zemaru completed this trial in 78 days. However, he's not powerful enough to defeat a high-level Division Commander like Nishio Motoji. Skills *'Master Swordsman:' Rintaoru is a skills swordsman but not much is shown of his abilities. *'Enhanced Agility:' RIntarou is shown to have very fast with his movements. He is capable easily dodge both Gama and Zenmaru's attack and then counterattacks with ease. Category:Ogame School Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists